


Twenty-Twenty-Twenty-Four Hours To Go

by rsadelle



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has her shoes off but her dress still on when Harvey gets to her place. He likes to undress her when they do this, but she refuses to wear heels in her own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Twenty-Twenty-Four Hours To Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Although neither I nor the character consider it exploitative, if the idea of the potential for power abuse in Harvey and Donna sleeping together is likely to trigger you, you should skip this one.
> 
> This is an episode tag to 1x11, "Rules of the Game," and might not make sense if you haven't seen it. This is also part of my weekend of allowing myself to just play, so it is a snippet, not an entire story. Title from The Ramones' "I Wanna Be Sedated" because it was in my head when I was thinking about the story this morning.

Donna has her shoes off but her dress still on when Harvey gets to her place. He likes to undress her when they do this, but she refuses to wear heels in her own home.

Some people might think he's using her, but those people would be wrong. Donna is an adult; she can choose to have casual sex with her boss when it suits them both and it'll be good for him. Sometimes Harvey's one of those people who thinks he's using her and has to be talked around to reality.

"I shouldn't stay," he says when she lets him in.

"I picked up one of your suits at the cleaners." Donna locks the door behind him, walks past him to the bedroom. "I'll take this one in on my way to work tomorrow."

He opens her closet to check the truth of it, and to get a hanger to put his coat on. He takes off his tie, toes off his shoes, puts his cufflinks, phone, and wallet on her dresser.

Then he undresses her, dress first, drawing it away from her body and tossing it in the direction of the closet. Bra next, pulling the straps down her arms, kissing the top of one breast before tossing the bra toward the dress. Panties last, slowly down her legs, holding her hip to steady her while she steps out of them.

He lays her out on the bed, goes down on her. She doesn't know who he's been with since the last time they did this, but she'd like to send them all thank-you cards. Harvey's always been good at it the way he's good at everything involving his mouth, but someone's been giving him pointers on how to make it better.

She pulls him away after the second time she comes - if he goes any longer, she won't have anything left for him - and he lays his head on her stomach, his cheek still wet and sticky at the edges of his mouth.

"He hurt you."

"Not as much as he hurt you." She's probably the only person who can say that to him. She doesn't think he'd let even Jessica get away with that.

"Clifford Danner," he says. "He was innocent. Cameron used me to screw him over for the conviction rate."

Donna strokes his hair. "You'll make it right."

Harvey's eyes, when they look up at her, are dark with hurt even though the expression doesn't show on the rest of his face. It's possible he doesn't actually know.

"You, me, Ross, Jessica," Donna says. "We're unstoppable."

The tightness around his eyes loosens, and he puts his head down again.

They'll fuck in a little while, and he'll fall asleep with his head on her shoulder. In the morning, he'll be gone before she wakes up, and she'll be at her desk fifteen minutes early, ready to do what it takes to help him make things right for Clifford Danner.


End file.
